Te extrañamos, Fred Weasley
by Victoire Black
Summary: Su amor había ido floreciendo durante el pasado verano, y separarse para ir cada uno por su lado había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que Fred Weasley y Hermione Granger habían tenido que hacer. "Tú lo sabes, ¿no es así? -exclamó una llorosa Hermione en el funeral de su gemelo favorito-. Te extrañamos, Fred Weasley".
1. Miedo

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**I**

_Miedo._

* * *

—¡Hermione, Hermione! —sintió que alguien le gritaba a lo lejos, y se volteó. Esa voz hacía que el corazón le latiera más fuerte que de costumbre. Parecía querer salir de su pecho para ir al encuentro de quien la llamaba. La marea de estudiantes tratando de escapar del colegio no le dejaban caminar en sentido contrario, y se vio obligada a empujar a unos cuantos para poder encontrarse con él. Lo extrañaba más que a nada, y era uno de los motivos por el cual estaba allí a punto de hacer comenzar una batalla que no tendría retorno.

—¡Fred! —exclamó cuando finalmente logró abrazarlo. Así como estaban, entraron a un salón vacío y pudieron besarse luego de tantos meses, tantos días, tantas horas, ocultos nuevamente de todo el mundo—. Ay, Fred, te extrañé tanto...

—Shh, ahora estoy contigo.

—Tengo miedo —confesó ella, y él volvió a abrazarla, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

—No temas, no te pasará nada, aunque no esté a tu lado en medio de la batalla, sé que Ron y Harry sabrán cuidarte a la perfección —trató de tranquilizarla, pero Hermione sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No seas tonto, Fred, no tengo miedo por mi... tengo miedo por ti.

—¡Tonta eres tú, Herms! ¿Crees que no sé cuidarme solo? ¡Uy! Ve, tonta, ve y protégete bien, hazme el favor. No quiero tener que llorarte después —le pidió con seriedad, y ella se pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

—No me quiero ir, no quiero tener que extrañarte; quiero quedarme contigo —suplicó llorando.

—Estaré contigo para siempre, te lo juro —le respondió el gemelo, volviendo a besarla y llevándola hacia una mesa.

—¿Lo juras de verdad? —quiso saber Hermione, temblando con la sola posibilidad de perderlo, dejando de besarlo por un segundo.

—"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_", ¿comprendes ahora? —y ante esto, ambos sonrieron mientras volvían a internarse en los labios del otro, para disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba de paz antes de que todo comenzara... y acabara.

* * *

Una explosión hizo que el mundo pareciera terminarse. Los escombros le saltaban sobre su cuerpo, la aplastaban, la herían, pero ella no sentía absolutamente nada. El dolor no existía en su cuerpo, existía en su alma. Tenía miedo, más miedo del que jamás había sentido en su vida, más miedo que el que había tenido a los 11 años, cuando un troll casi la mata. Más miedo del que había sentido cuando el basilisco andaba cerca, y tuvo que salir de la biblioteca con un espejo por si se lo encontraba. Más miedo del que tuvo al saber que un asesino andaba suelto en Hogwarts, y que buscaba a su mejor amigo para matarlo. Más miedo del que tuvo cuando supo que Voldemort había vuelto. Más miedo del que sintió al saber que Dumbledore había muerto y que el colegio había quedado sin protección. Más miedo del que tuvo al separarse de Fred sin saber si lo volvería a ver.

Más miedo que nunca.

Y en ese momento, comprendió que antes no había conocido el miedo, sino el temor. El miedo era otra cosa, era cruel, era algo que se metía por todos los poros de su cuerpo y la dejaba sin aire. Era lo que hacía que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad, y que se parara en seco al saber a sus amigos en peligro. Era algo que no sentía por ella, sino por los demás. Era terror.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de ella. ¿Es que acaso era posible? ¿No acababa de terminar todo? ¿No se estaba quemando en su propio infierno personal, alejada del ruido y del sufrimiento de una batalla que parecía no tener fin? Vio una cabellera pelirroja al final del túnel, y el corazón le dio un vuelco antes de comprender que no era Fred, sino Ron. Lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando que Harry estuviera bien, pero antes de poder preguntarle nada, _lo vio_.

Sonreía. ¿Cómo no? Estaba allí, sonriendo, y el cuerpo de Percy llorando sobre él no era nada, no existía. Es más, el colegio no existía, los brazos de Ron alrededor de ella no existían, los escombros de la reciente explosión no existían. Lo único que existía para ella era el hecho de que su gran amor había dejado de existir. Había sonreído hasta la muerte, ¿no era esa su meta en la vida? ¿Reír y hacer reír hasta la eternidad?

Hermione no podía moverse, no podía respirar, no podía sentir el latido de su corazón, porque la única cosa que estaba en su mente era lo imposible de que Fred Weasley hubiera muerto. Había roto su promesa, se había ido, la había dejado sola, y ya no había vuelta atrás. ¡Tonto Fred Weasley! No tendría que haber prometido algo que no podría cumplir luego. Porque ya no estaría junto a ella el resto de la eternidad, ya no podrían volver a besarse a hurtadillas en los pasillos de La Madriguera, en los pasillos del colegio, y tampoco podrían finalmente confesarle al mundo su amor, no podrían volver a estar juntos nunca más.

Sintió a Harry tomar el lugar de Ron alrededor de sus brazos, pero no se movió, no hizo nada. Sabía que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin descanso, que el dolor de su alma era más insoportable que nunca, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse así nada más. Tenía que luchar hasta el final, tenía que vengarse.

Sin saber cómo, se encontró en la Casa de los Gritos, pero el tiempo no parecía pasar con coherencia. Sabía que había hablado, sabía que había dejado de llorar, sabía que seguía en pie y que estaba ayudando a sus amigos, pero parecía que el pasar del tiempo, y todo a su alrededor se habían desvanecido, y que su cuerpo hacía todo el trabajo por ella, sin dejarla siquiera pensar en el presente. Vio a Voldemort matar a Snape, pero no sintió nada más que asco, asco por los asesinos, y ganas de venganza. Esos sentimientos fueron los únicos que realmente invadieron su cuerpo mientras su alma se encontraba en esa especie de limbo extraterrenal en el cual lloraba y sufría por la muerte de su amado.

Se mantuvo así hasta llegar al colegio, y apenas notó que los brazos de Ron nuevamente la apresaban mientras Harry los dejaba adelantarse. Todo en su mente giraba en torno a Fred y sus promesas rotas, en su cuerpo sin vida, y en el miedo que sabía que jamás volvería a sentir.

Todo había acabado con él.


	2. Cerrando Etapas

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**II**

_Cerrando etapas._

* * *

Ron y Hermione se alejaron de Harry y se acercaron a los Weasley. Mientras el pelirrojo seguía caminando rumbo a su familia, toda alrededor del cadáver de Fred, Hermione se detuvo a abrazar a Ginny. No tenía fuerzas para volver a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amor, y sabía que su amiga debía estar en el mismo estado que ella. George gritaba y lloraba como un niño pequeño, y Molly tenía el rostro desencajado, como si no supiera en realidad dónde estaba. Hermione comprendió que una expresión parecida debía de tener ella, porque Fleur se acercó a las dos en el abrazo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Todo _estagá_ bien, no te _pgeocupes_.

—Lo sé, solo espero que esto sea lo último que haga sufrir a los Weasley —le respondió con la voz quebrada, extrañada de que se lo dijera a ella y no a Ginny, que era la hermana.

—Me _gefiego_ a lo tuyo con _Fged_, lo lamento de _vegdad_ —¿cómo diablos la francesa lo sabía? ¿acaso él le había contado? Ginny la miró de mal modo.

—No seas idiota, Fleur, Hermione no tenía nada con Fred, era Ron de quien estaba enamorada.

—Ah... —dudó su cuñada—, lo siento, me he de _habeg_ confundido —se disculpó, pero la castaña comprendió que en realidad no creía lo que decía Ginny.

—Herms... —sintió una voz a sus espaldas, y volteó al ver que era Ron—. ¿Vienes...?

—Vamos —respondió. No importaba a dónde fueran a ir, ni lo que pretendía el pelirrojo. Lo único que quería era alejarse de tanto dolor, dejar de tener frente a sus ojos los rostros de los Weasleys sufriendo como nunca antes. Se encaminaron hacia el primer piso, y se colaron detrás de un tapiz que estaba más o menos entero, donde había un pasadizo que daba al aula de Defensa, pero que estaba casi en su totalidad derrumbado.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —titubeó Ron al hablarle, viéndola tan callada, tan ausente. Sabían que estaban en medio de una tregua, y que podían sentarse con tranquilidad a hablar, pero esa paz parecía haberse extinguido para siempre. Era como si mientras ellos se encontraban ahí, a su alrededor miles de fantasmas invisibles les tiraran cosas que les hicieran doler el cuerpo, y les estrujaran el corazón para hacer que el destrozo en su alma fuera mil veces peor.

—¿Tú que crees? —espetó ella de mal modo, y al instante se arrepintió. Por más que acabara de perder al amor de su vida, Ron no lo sabía; y peor aún, él había perdido a uno de sus hermanos—. Lo siento, Ron.

—No importa... —contestó vagamente, y se estremeció—. Sabes, el beso de hoy... bueno, quiero decir... yo... de verdad que... bueno, lo lamento.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione sin comprender. Esas palabras, la sola mención de ese beso, de esa traición que le había hecho a Fred minutos antes de morir, la habían devuelto a la realidad. El dolor la inundó con fuerza.

—Yo... bueno, no es que... fue un impulso... Yo no te amo, Hermione, y tampoco espero que estemos juntos como pareja después de esto —explicó con un nudo en la garganta, rogando que no lo insultara, porque no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para defenderse o consolarla. Para su confusión, la chica sonrió con nostalgia.

—Lo comprendo... yo te amaba, Ron —y recalcó la temporalidad del verbo—, pero hubieron cosas sucedidas este año que me hicieron comprender que lo nuestro no funcionaría ni aunque lucháramos por ello con nuestras vidas.

—Entonces...

—Ese beso fue simplemente el cierre de una etapa, o por lo menos prefiero verlo de esa manera.

—Me alegra que no hayamos terminado peleándonos —ambos sonrieron—. Creo que sabes que siempre me gustaste, que siempre te celé, pero como tu misma dijiste, este año las cosas cambiaron para los dos.

—Es lindo hablar con madurez de estas cosas —exclamó Hermione, abrazándolo por los hombros, sonriendo entre tanta tristeza.

—Madurar es de frutas —bromeó él, pero los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar quién les había enseñado ese chiste—. Lo voy a extrañar mucho.

—Lo imagino —le respondió secándole las lágrimas. A Fred no le hubiera gustado ver llorar a su hermano por él, y ahora tenían que ser felices los tres, aunque fuera por separado.

—¿Tú no lo odiabas? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad al rato, controlando en su reloj que aún no hubiera pasado la hora pactada por Voldemort, y que la guerra no los encontrara nuevamente en medio de un pasillo.

—¿A él? ¡Claro que no, Ron! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? —lo fulminó con la mirada, y su amigo pareció arrepentirse, porque se corrigió:

—No tenían muy buena relación, a eso me refiero —explicó.

—Teníamos mejor relación de la que te imaginas, Ron. Que nos peleáramos no quiere decir que no nos quisiéramos —y esa frase confundió al pelirrojo, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada porque enseguida vieron el tapiz hacerse a un lado, y a alguien apretujarse junto a ellos en el diminuto espacio en el cual se encontraban.

—¡Luna! —exclamó Ron al percatarse de quién era—. ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

—Simplemente lo sabía —contestó ella con el mismo tono que usaba siempre—. Lo lamento por lo de tu hermano, Ron. Una vez se ganó un castigo por hechizar a un chico que no quería devolverme mi mochila. Era muy bueno.

—Lo sé —dijo el pelirrojo con la voz tomada, pero ella no pareció percatarse, porque miraba absorta a Hermione.

—Lo de Fleur —comenzó a decir la rubia unos minutos después—, fui yo, y lo lamento. Ella me lo preguntó...

—¿De qué hablas? —la interrumpió Ron, pero fue ignorado por ambas.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabías, Luna? ¡No puedes andar repartiendo las cosas privadas de los demás por el castillo! —espetó Hermione, enojada, y su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Lo lamento —reiteró—. Ahora, si me disculpan, están necesitando gente abajo para terminar de acomodar el Gran Salón —y ante esto, se fue.

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablaba?

—Nada, Ron, no importa... ¿Vamos? Harry nos ha de estar buscando.

—Vamos...


	3. Más y más muertes

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**III**

_Más y más muertes._

* * *

**(*) **Las palabras en _italics,_ seguidas del asterisco, fueron sacadas textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", perteneciendo al completo al agraciado cerebro de nuestra querida Jotaká, y deseo aclarar que no hago uso de sus palabras para provecho personal.

* * *

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que habían perdido de vista a Harry, y no lo lograban encontrar en ningún rincón del castillo. Habían ido hasta el despacho del director, pero al ver el pensadero afuera del mueble comprendieron que se había ido. Ron estaba tentado de inmiscuirse en los recuerdos de Snape, pero Hermione lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo y lo sacó del lugar. Fueron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, pero ni siquiera allí lo encontraron.

—¿Tú crees que se haya entregado? —le preguntó finalmente Ron, con miedo, cuando bajaban derrotados al Gran Salón, sin tener pista alguna de dónde podría estar su amigo.

—¡No, por Merlín! Harry no es idiota, sabe que no ganará nada más que el regocijo de Voldemort al entregarse. Aunque... —mientras entraban al comedor, oyeron ruido afuera, y voltearon sin dudarlo para salir a los jardines junto a los demás estudiantes y gente que había participado de la guerra. Distinguió las pelirrojas cabelleras de los Weasley a pocos pasos de ella, y también a McGonagall y Flitwick. Al instante, se oyó la fría y clara voz de Voldemort, amplificada mediante magia, en los terrenos del castillo. Algunos chillaron con horror.

—_Harry Potter está muerto. Le maté mientras huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes sacrificaban sus vidas por él. Traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que su héroe ha muerto. La batalla está ganada. Han perdido la mitad de los combatientes. Mis mortífagos les superan en número, y el niño-que-vivió está acabado. La guerra ha de terminar. Cualquiera que continúe resistiéndose, sea hombre, mujer o niño, será asesinado, al igual que cada miembro de su familia. Salgan del castillo ahora, arrodíllense ante mi, y serán absueltos. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y se unirán a mi en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos_.**(*)**

El silencio se apoderó de todos en el castillo, nadie sabía qué decir, y estaban seguros de que en el caso de querer hacerlo, no iban a poder. Era inconcebible que el chico que había escapado de la muerte tantas veces en situaciones peores ahora hubiera muerto por salvarlos a ellos. No podían creer que se hubiera inmolado, y no hubiera dejado que derrotaran al Señor de las Tinieblas. Porque lo único que tenían claro era que no había muerto mientras escapaba, como decía él. Harry no conocía la cobardía.

—¡No! —fue el grito desesperado que se oyó a su lado, y todos miraron a Minerva McGonagall por el tono de su voz, uno que helaba la piel. Hermione no creía que en verdad hubiera muerto, tenía la mínima esperanza de que fuera un engaño de su mejor amigo para poder seguir luchando con más ventaja, pero cuando lo vio ahí, en brazos de Hagrid...

—¡No! —fue lo único que pudo gritar en medio de su desesperación. No sabía que más decir, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, y todo el dolor que había tratado de aplacar durante la noche había aflorado con más intensidad.

—¡No! —oyó a Ron gritar a su lado; no sabía si podía soportar el haber perdido dos hermanos en la misma noche.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —chilló Ginny adelante de ella, y quiso correr hasta el cuerpo sin vida de su novio, pero Arthur la agarró y la detuvo.

Desde ahí comenzaron a oírse gritos, chillidos e insultos del resto de las personas, mientras los mortífagos reían y se mofaban de la muerte del héroe que tantas veces los había salvado, y que ahora estaba ahí, inmóvil y con los anteojos torcidos en brazos de Hagrid.

—_¡Silencio!_ —gritó Voldemort, y con un movimiento de su varita y un estallido, todos quedaron mudos de repente—. _¡Se acabó! ¡Déjalo a mis pies, Hagrid, ahí es donde debe estar! ¿Ven?_ —les preguntó mientras comenzaba a pasear de un lado para el otro junto al cadáver de Harry—._ ¡Potter está muerto! Lo entienden ahora, ¿verdad, ilusos? ¡No era nada, nunca fue nada más que un niño que confiaba en que se sacrificaran por él!_ **(*)**

—_¡Él te enfrentó!_ **(*) **—gritó Ron con rabia, rompiendo el hechizo con facilidad. Todos los demás se percataron de que volvían a tener voz y volvieron a los insultos y los chillidos en contra de los mortífagos y de lo que decía Voldemort de Harry. Un nuevo estallido más potente que el anterior los silenció de repente.

—_Murió mientras intentaba salir a hurtadillas de los terrenos del colegio_ —volvió a hablar, pero se notaba en su voz que era claramente una mentira—. _Muerto mientras intentaba salvarse a si mismo..._**(*)**

Pero mientras hablaba, Neville luchaba contra Bill para correr y enfrentarse a Voldemort. El mayor de los Weasley lo tenía agarrado fuertemente del pecho, pero el chico trataba de deshacerse del agarre a toda costa, y Ginny gritó cuando vio cómo el puño de su mejor amigo se dirigía al rostro de su hermano, mientras Arthur trataba de hechizarlo, cosa que fue a dar a su hijo, que gruñó de dolor al sentir el golpe y no poder moverse. A causa de esto lo soltó y Neville corrió hasta el Innombrable. Éste lo desarmó con un vago movimiento de varita, y lo hizo caer al suelo.

—_¿Y éste quién es?_ —dijo Voldemort arrastrando la voz, intentando no reír—. _¿Quién se ha ofrecido como voluntario para mostrar lo que le sucede a quienes siguen luchando cuando la batalla está perdida?_ **(*) **—dicho esto, fue Bellatrix quien rió con deleite.

—_¡Es Neville Longbottom, mi señor! El chico que ha estado dando a los Carrow tantos problemas. El hijo de los aurores, ¿recuerda?_ **(*) **—chilló.

—_Ah, sí, recuerdo_ —dijo bajando la mirada hacia Neville, que trataba de ponerse de pie aún cuando no tenía varita ni manera de defenderse. Hermione cerró los ojos y ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Ron: no se sentía con fuerza para ver morir a otro de sus amigos, ya bastante había tenido aquella noche. Pero el estallido de luz verde no llegó—. _Eres un sangre pura, ¿verdad, mi valiente muchacho?_ **(*) **—le preguntó al chico, que lo amenazaba con los puños cerrados.

—_¿Y qué si lo soy?_ **(*) **—espetó.

—_Muestras espíritu y valor, y provienes de un linaje noble. Podrías ser un gran mortífago, necesitamos gente como tú, Neville Longbottom. _**(*)**

—_¡Me uniré a ti cuando el infierno se congele!_ —exclamó con rabia—. _¡Ejército de Dumbledore!_ **(*) **—y más gritos y vítores se escucharon entre la gente. Al parecer, los encantamientos silenciadores de Voldemort no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para acallarlos a todos.

Una marea arrastró a Ron y Hermione hacia atrás, y lo que siguió fue confuso para ambos, dado que no lograban ver lo que ocurría. Oyeron gritos y más chillidos, esta vez por parte de Neville, y supieron que se estaba prendiendo fuego. Luego, Grawp, el hermano gigante de Hagrid, que llegó buscándolo, y ante la confusión general, Neville sacó la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero que ninguno de los dos explicó cómo había llegado hasta allí, y la dirigió a la serpiente de Voldemort. El rugido de furia de éste se oyó con claridad entre la multitud.

La batalla volvía a desatarse, pero al parecer, el cadáver de Harry había desaparecido.


	4. ¡Finalmente!

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**IV**

_¡Finalmente!_

* * *

La batalla volvía a reanudarse en los jardines, y los mortífagos comenzaron a perseguir a los que luchaban hacia el Gran Salón. Los cadáveres seguían allí, inmóviles como simples muñecos, y eran pisoteados por la gente lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, buscando vengarse de la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Las maldiciones asesinas pasaban a su lado con frecuencia, y tenían que desviar la mayor cantidad de hechizos posibles, ya fueran lanzados para ella, o para los demás. Entre la multitud, oían a Hagrid gritar desesperado por el cuerpo desaparecido de Harry, pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba. Tenían que evitar más muertes, era esencial que ganaran de una vez esa batalla, para que nadie hubiera fallecido en vano. Para poder al fin liderar con luz, y desterrar la oscuridad que había invadido al Mundo Mágico.

Hermione no se percató de nada más que de eso. Su cuerpo, como le había venido sucediendo desde pasada la medianoche, se movía como por inercia. Sabía que en ese momento estaba luchando contra Bellatrix junto a Luna y Ginny, pero no volvió a la realidad ni siquiera cuando Molly la sacó de en medio con un grito de "¡_A mi hija no, perra_!".

Eso sí fue lo que hizo detener y volver en sí a varios de los batalladores a su alrededor. La batalla parecía haberse frenado. Todos se dedicaban a observar a Voldemort, que luchaba contra tres oponentes, y la lucha entre Molly y Bellatrix. En un momento dado, la castaña pareció reaccionar finalmente gracias al grito de Voldemort... su más fiel servidora había muerto, ¡y en manos de una traidora a la sangre! Molly no iba a salir impune, y sus hijos mucho menos. Con temor, Hermione se fue acercando a Ginny y su madre, pero a los dos segundos lo oyó... y volvió a paralizarse en su lugar.

—¡_Protego_! —gritó alguien en medio de la multitud, haciendo que Voldemort cambiara repentinamente sus intenciones, y se dedicara a mirar hacia todos lados para ver quién se había atrevido a interponerse entre él y su víctima. Enseguida, apareció de la nada en medio del Gran Salón. Sucedió como a cámara lenta; primero un brazo, luego un torso, más tarde la cabeza y finalmente todo el cuerpo del _niño-que-vivió-murió-resucitó-y-volvió-a-luchar_. Los gritos de sorpresa abundaron por pocos segundos, pero el silencio los volvió a apresar.

Había miedo nuevamente en el corazón de Hermione, a pesar de que el shock de ver a Harry nuevamente vivo la había dejado en una nube otra vez. Veía a su mejor amigo mirarse a los ojos del Innombrable con una expresión de tranquilidad insondable, y sintió un impulso enorme de lanzarse en medio de ambos, pero al parecer hizo un movimiento brusco que la delató, porque los brazos de Ron rodearon los suyos en seguida. Notó que lloraba.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, nunca lo pudo recordar con claridad. Oía a Harry hablar y hablar con el Señor de las Tinieblas, como si no estuviera al borde de la muerte, como si todo eso fuera un juego, una charla pasiva entre dos viejos amigos. Así mismo, comenzó a explicar cosas que en el momento Hermione no logró comprender. Oyó también el murmullo de la voz de Voldemort respondiendo, amenazando, gritando, pero nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido para ella. Era solo una charla, un paso previo a la obvia muerte preestablecida de uno de los dos.

Era el cumplimiento de la Profecía de Trelawney, que tanto había marcado sus vidas.

Tampoco pudo recordar jamás lo que ocurrió cuando el Señor Oscuro se hartó de hablar y lanzó un _Avada Kedavra, cre_yendo tener acorralado a su enemigo. Lo que sí pudo recordar toda la vida fue aquel sonido apabullante de risas, aplausos, gritos eufóricos: cosas que hacía mucho no oía, y sentimientos que hacía bastante más que no la invadían; de un momento hacia el otro, el Gran Salón había estallado en vítores, y el cadáver de Voldemort fue prácticamente pisoteado por la multitud. Su mejor amigo se había convertido en el _salvador_, sus demás afectos en _héroes_, y ella... bueno, ella en la _ex-futura-viuda_ del amor de su vida. ¿Algo de eso tendría sentido alguna vez? _Jamás_, se dijo.

La claridad comenzó a aparecer en su mente con firmeza cuando se vio a si misma corriendo hacia los brazos de Harry, deshaciéndose de los de Ron, y viéndolo a él correr a su lado. Gritó cosas incomprensibles hasta para ella misma, y oyó gritar a los demás palabras que creyó no haber oído jamás en su vida, pero sabía de lo que se trataban... Agradecimiento, felicitaciones, saludos amistosos, chistes incontrolados, muchos nervios, pero por sobre todo, ese sentimiento que todos tenían y querían transmitir al fin: tranquilidad.

Paz.

Libertad.

El sol volvía a salir sobre ellos, la oscuridad se aplacaba una vez más... "_¡por fin vamos a ser felices!_", oyó gritar a unas chicas de Ravenclaw, pero internamente, Hermione comenzó a llorar. No iba a poder mantenerse mucho tiempo más en pie, y se alejó de la multitud para sentarse al lado del cuerpo de su gran amor. El dolor volvía a partir su alma, a estrujar su corazón con fuerza, porque su felicidad era Fred, y Fred ya no se encontraba con ella...

No había futuro ni final feliz para Hermione Granger... O eso era lo que creía.


	5. ¡Estábamos juntos, George!

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**V**

_¡Estábamos juntos, George! _

* * *

—Molly, ¿estás lista? —se oyó a Arthur preguntar con la voz quebrada. ¡Claro que no estaba lista! ¿Qué madre puede estar lista para asistir al funeral de su propio hijo? ¡Era algo que ninguna madre, por naturaleza, estaba preparada para presenciar! Pero Molly se ahorró todas las explicaciones y los lamentos, para contestar con un ahogado:

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces... vamos —resolvió su marido, revolviendo las manos nervioso.

* * *

Habían llegado a La Madriguera la misma tarde del 3 de mayo; McGonagall había pedido encarecidamente a las familias que se retiraran a descansar, y que los más jóvenes podían quedarse a ayudar en la reconstrucción. Al principio, la señora Weasley se había negado en redondo en dejar en cadáver de su hijo en el colegio e irse a su casa, pero entre su marido y sus hijos la convencieron de que no ganaba nada con esa postura. Querían enterrar a los caídos en el colegio mismo, pero no iban a poder realizar un funeral decente con el castillo en semejante estado, y con ese argumento fue que todos los Weasley partieron en conjunto hacia la casa.

Harry, Ron y Hermione querían quedarse para la reconstrucción, pero fueron llevados de un brazo por Bill y de otro por Charlie cuando expresaron su decisión a la familia. Eran chicos de 17 y 18 años, y bastantes cosas habían tenido que pasar en los siete años anteriores; era mejor que descansaran, que recuperarse no les iba a ser fácil a ninguno.

Y de esa misma forma fue que al otro día por la noche la familia se volvía a juntar en el patio para aparecerse todos juntos en Hogsmeade.

—¿Están seguros que estamos todos? —preguntó Percy con un hilo de voz. Ni él ni Charlie estaban acostumbrados a ver a tantas personas en la familia, pero de igual se notaba la ausencia de dos personas, una de las cuales era fundamental.

—¿Dónde se metieron George y Hermione? —quiso saber Ginny, vestida con una túnica de gala negra, y una capa del mismo tono, que lo único que hacían era resaltar el rojo de su cabellera hasta la espalda. Todos iban de luto, claro, pero la única que parecía tener un resaltador encima era la pequeña de la familia.

—Ya vengo...

—¿Puedo _ig_ yo, Bill? _Cgeo podeg_ _ayudaglos _a ambos—anunció Fleur, y todos la miraron extrañados, pero sobre todo así lo hicieron Harry, Ron y Ginny, que intercambiaron una rápida mirada mientras veían desaparecer el cabello rubio de la nueva Weasley por la puerta de la cocina.

El silencio se hacía insoportable mientras tantas personas estaban reunidas en el patio frontal de la casa, y más aún lo era con los espasmódicos sollozos de Molly, sujeta al brazo de Ron, como si éste fuera algo indispensable para respirar.

—Er... Madre —dijo Percy con su típico tono de voz solemne y pomposo—, Padre, quería pedirles permiso para volver a vivir en esta casa... No tiene sentido volver a mi apartamento en Londres, si ya no trabajo para el ministerio... —no hizo falta respuesta alguna. El repentino abrazo de su madre, y las lágrimas en los ojos de su padre fueron suficientes.

* * *

Dentro de La Madriguera, en una habitación de la tercera planta, se encontraban un pelirrojo y una castaña, con sus ojos haciendo competencia por quién liberaba más lágrimas por segundo. George la abrazaba, y Hermione trataba de hablar, a pesar de encontrarse en un estado de nervios que poco ayudaba.

—Yo... tú... él...

—Nosotros, vosotros, ellos —completó George bromeando, pero la chica estaba segura de que solo era un reflejo típico, dado que apenas habló soltó un gemido ahogado, y se abrazó más fuerte aún a ella.

—Georgie... Vamos, tú puedes... Yo te entiendo... ¡oh!... te juro que entiendo... más de... bueno, más de... oh, de lo que tú piensas...

—No, no lo entiendes, Hermione —soltó en un susurro, aún sin soltarla del abrazo—. Tú no...

—¿"_No entiendes, Hermione_"? ¿_Qué_ no entiendo? ¿No entiendo lo que es perder a un ser amado? ¿No entiendo lo que es perder a tu otra mitad? ¿De verdad crees que no soy capaz de entenderlo, George... cuando lo viví en carne propia al mismo momento que tú?

—Herms... —sollozó él, despegándose un poco de su torso para poder mirarla a la cara. Ambos tenían los ojos hinchados y sin brillo, los labios resecos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas que parecía que jamás iban a dejar de correr.

—Tú lo sabías, George, soy consiente de ello. O por lo menos, _él_ te lo insinuó —exclamó con una media sonrisa, aunque fue incapaz de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. _¡Fred!_, gritaron sus pensamientos, una y otra vez, con voz lastimera.

—Herms... —repitió susurrando, y ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y esconderse en su hombro nuevamente. El llanto le impedía hablar por momentos, y no tenía intención de hacerlo de inmediato—. Él... bueno, yo creí... pensé que... —trató de decir, pero su voz lo traicionaba. Respiró hondo, y aún con su cabeza sobre la de la chica, dijo—: No sabía que tú también estabas enamorada de él... Hace dos veranos, bueno... vino y me confesó que le pasaban cosas contigo, pero jamás creí... tampoco le volví a preguntar... ¿él lo sabía?

—¿Si lo sabía? ¡Estábamos _juntos_, George! —exclamó con la voz ronca, y él soltó un suspiro como toda respuesta—. ¿Estás seguro que jamás te lo contó? —quiso saber, mientras un dolor persistente en la parte izquierda de su pecho le molestaba. ¿Había razones por las cuales Fred había querido ocultar su relación hasta para con su hermano? ¿Es que quizá...?

—Sí, me lo contó —respondió, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—, o al menos me lo insinuó... Creí que bromeaba, para ser sincero. Nunca pensé...

—¿... que la prefecta perfecta novia de Ronnie pudiera salir con el travieso y divertido Freddie?

—No lo podría haber expresado mejor —hizo el amague de reír, pero no lo logró. En cambio, el llanto volvió a apoderarse de ambos al mismo tiempo: parecía que eso sería algo a lo que deberían acostumbrarse, pues no parecía que los fuera a dejar solos de allí en más.


	6. Comprender

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**VI**

_Comprender_.

* * *

Toc, toc...

—Adelante —dijo George en un susurro, dudando de que hubiera sido escuchado. Dos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos rubios entró a la habitación.

—Lamento mucho_ integ-gumpigles, pego_ abajo los estamos_ espegando paga podeg ignos_ a _Hogwagts_...

—Ve con Hermione, Fleur... Yo no voy a ir.

—¿Cómo? ¡_Geogge_! —se quejó la francesa, sentándose en el suelo en posición de loto, con tranquilidad.

—No puedo; ir al funeral de mi hermano es algo que claramente no estaba en mis planes, y definitivamente no me siento capaz de hacerlo.

—Vamos, George —insistió Hermione, algo reacia a la interrupción de Fleur, y su acercamiento para con el gemelo—, estoy segura que...

—¡Nada! —le interrumpió él, deshaciéndose de su abrazo y levantándose de la cama—. ¿Acaso nadie entiende lo que ocurre? ¡Lo ponen como algo sencillo, pero no lo es! No puedo ir a presenciar cómo ponen a mi hermano bajo tierra, no puedo ir a despedirlo sabiendo que jamás voy a volver a verlo, jamás voy a volver estar con él... No lo soporto, y no lo soportaré en su momento. No iré.

Ninguna de las dos chicas se movió ni dijo nada ante los dichos de George; hablaba con una seguridad enorme, a pesar de la cantidad de lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas. El negarse le hacía peor, pero ser sumiso no era parte de su personalidad. Con rabia, le dio la espalda a ambas y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Toda su familia seguía allí, en el patio, esperándolos en silencio. Y él no pensaba bajar.

—Hay algo que no estás _compgendiendo_, _Geogge_ —insistió la rubia, incansable. Él bufó—. El cadáver de_ Fged, pog_ más _dugo_ que sea de _entendeglo_, no es _Fged_. Lo que _pondgán_ bajo _tiegga_ es solo su _envoltogio_, su _disfgaz_ en vida. Su alma, su esencia, sigue aquí, _algededog_ _nuestgo_, viviendo en cada uno de _nosotgos_, en _nuestgos_ _gecuegdos_. Quizá hasta más _cegca_ de lo que en _vegdad_ _cgeemos_ que está —y ante esto último, miró con atención a Hermione, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta; tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de George, que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

—Tú no comprendes nuestro dolor, Fleur —le espetó el chico, aún sin voltearse.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, _Geogge_? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida pasada, de la _histogia_ de mi familia? _Pegdí_ más _hegmanos_ de los que son _ahoga_ tú y los tuyos; fui la mayor de muchos... y solo Gabrielle sigue con _nosotgos_. Cuando _cgeí_ que _podgía_ _pegdegla_ en el _Togneo_, en el lago, casi _muego_ de angustia, no fue fácil. Juro que entiendo que haya sido tu gemelo, que es distinto, pero entiende que no _eges_ el único que está _sufgiendo_, y que tu _dolog_ no es algo que los demás no podamos compgendeg. No te pido que dejes el _dolog_ de lado; lo único que _quisiega, pog favog_, es que dejes de _tratag_ a los demás como si _fuegas_ el único en la familia que tiene _degecho_ a _sufgig_.

Y dicho esto, se secó una lágrima solitaria que se escapaba por su mejilla, y se levantó del piso. Abrió la boca para decir algo más mientras se limpiaba la ropa, pero la volvió a cerrar y se fue, dejando la puerta abierta. En silencio, George se volteó, tomó su capa de arriba de la cama, y la siguió. Y detrás de ellos, una Hermione agotada bajó las escaleras.

Al pie de ellas se detuvo Fleur, dudosa. George ni la miró, y siguió hasta la puerta de la cocina. Ella esperaba a alguien más.

—_Hegmione_... —llamó, al ver que ésta pensaba imitar al gemelo e ignorarla.

—¿Sí? —dio pie la castaña, a un metro de espaldas a la rubia. Ella sonrió a medias, dado que no podía verla, pero al instante desarmó la sonrisa; no se olvidaba de dónde estarían en cinco minutos.

—_Cgeo_ que _debegías_ _hablag_ con todos... o al menos con tu _mejog_ amiga. A mi _manega_ de _veg_ las cosas, no _cgeo_ conveniente de que lo ocultes _pog_ _siempge_. No sé cómo _fuegon_ las cosas _entge_ ustedes, pego si él _siguiega_ aquí, de _segugo_ le _aggadagía_.

—Gracias por la intención, Fleur —agradeció ella, y se volteó. Sus ojos echaban chispas—. Pero creo que no deberías meterte en temas que de verdad no te incumben —y dicho esto, se fue casi corriendo hasta la cocina. La rubia la siguió caminando despacio, sonriendo por dentro. No faltaba esperar mucho para que los chicos siguieran sus consejos.


	7. Homenaje

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**VII**

_Homenaje._

* * *

El sol se ocultaba detrás de las pocas nubes que se veían en el cielo, y éste brillaba de un color turquesa que maravilló a muchos. Era extraño, muchos hubieran querido que el cielo también se encontrara de luto, tal como ellos. De igual forma se veía desde el Gran Salón, donde estaban reunidas casi quinientas personas para rendir homenaje a los héroes de guerra, y sobre todo, a los caídos. Las mesas de las casas se habían cambiado por simples sillas de madera ubicadas de frente a la mesa de profesores, que aún seguía allí. En ésta, se encontraban todos los profesores sobrevivientes, junto a Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pince, el señor Filch (con la Señora Norris, como siempre, a su lado), y en el lugar de la directora, un mago bajito que muchos ya conocían; el mismo que se había encargado del funeral de Dumbledore y de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Cuando los más de quinientos asientos se llenaron por magos y brujas llorando a mares, abrazados entre sí, e intentando consolarse para reparar lo irreparable, el mago comenzó a hablar:

—Estamos aquí reunidos para llevar a cabo una tarea nada agradable, pero que en perspectiva, todos deseábamos hace mucho; arreglar el final de la Guerra. Las consecuencias han sido terribles para todos nosotros, para las familias destruidas, pero también fueron algo que nos alegró el alma. Finalmente, el mago oscuro que pretendía gobernarnos hacía 50 años se ha ido, y por fin tenemos un responsable que vive y sigue entre nosotros.

» Muchos perecieron en el intento, y es a todos ellos a quienes queremos recordar hoy. No solo a los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts, ni a los fallecidos en éstos últimos años, sino a los de la Primera Guerra Mágica, los primeros en proponerse luchar y salvar a nuestro mundo de algo que pensaba acabar con él y con todos nuestros principios. Ahora, debemos festejar, pero lloramos. Y está bien que así sea, nuestros muertos merecen que los lloremos, porque no merecían morir; merecían vivir y ser colocados en un pedestal, como deberíamos hacer con todos ustedes, los que lucharon sin medir consecuencias para darle una oportunidad a nuestro mundo de ser libres al fin, de elegir un destino seguro, claro, en el que todos pudiéramos ser felices, en los que nadie debiera de ocultarse.

» La lista de personas a las que deberíamos homenajear el día de hoy es innumerable. Podemos comenzar con los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix original, allá por el '80. Una organización que comenzó siendo secreta en aquella época, pero que pasó por los oídos del Señor Oscuro, y en estos últimos años comenzó a sonar con fuerza en la sociedad general. Una resistencia que pocos se animaban a formar parte. Los salvadores de nuestro mundo. Y el principal creador, organizador, y salvador: Albus Dumbledore. Era él a quien le temía el mago tenebroso que ahora podemos llamar con libertad Lord Voldemort, y que también podemos reconocer como Tom Riddle luego de 50 largos años en los que nunca pudimos relacionar a ese muchacho tan inteligente, con quien destruyó las vidas de muchos en su época de poder. Era Dumbledore quien murió por salvarnos.

» Pero al morir él, dejó a alguien al mando; no de la Orden del Fénix, sino de alguien quien resistiera, quien arriesgara su vida para salvar la de todos nosotros. Hemos de admitirlo, muchos en el último año creímos que él, que el niño-que-vivió, estaba escapando: habían rumores que decían haberlo visto por Albania escapando con sus amigos, hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre; por el Londres _muggle_, buscando pasar desapercibido para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de la magia. Rumores que muchos creímos. Era lo más lógico, tenía 17 años, una vida por delante, y era a quien más buscaba Lord Voldemort.

» Ninguno se puso a pensar, y a ninguno seguro se le pasó siquiera por la mente, que nuestro joven amigo estuviera revolviendo tierra y mar para encontrar una salida a nuestro laberinto sin final, a la opresión del mundo Mágico. Estaba decidido a hacer algo que nadie nunca antes había estado decidido a hacer: matar finalmente a Tom Riddle. Cualquiera diría que era fácil para él practicar la Maldición Asesina, enfrentarse nuevamente a él, matarlo y escapar ileso... Pero a pesar de que quizá hubiera resultado con una persona normal, con el Innombrable era diferente.

» Albus Dumbledore había pasado los últimos años investigando en silencio sobre los secretos de Tom Riddle, y descubrió que no era tan mortal ni tan humano como todos creían que era. No es sencillo de explicarlo, y confieso que ni siquiera yo logré comprender del todo, pero el alma de Voldemort estaba dividida y oculta en diversos objetos, desparramados en diferentes lugares del país. Para derrotar a nuestro opresor, se deberían destruir primero esos objetos, esos trozos de su alma. Pero para hacerlo, tenían que encontrarlos primero.

» Cuando Harry Potter cumplió los 16 años, Dumbledore comprendió que le quedaba poco tiempo, y decidió ponerlo al tanto. Él, como muchos otros, confiaban que Potter sería quien pusiera fin al poder del mal en el mundo. Potter era el Elegido, podría hacerlo, podría seguir su trabajo. Le contó todos sus secretos, le explicó todo lo que debería hacer, lo que debería buscar, y poco tiempo después, murió. Oh, bueno, no murió así porque sí. Aunque muchos lo dudaban, lo mató el mismísimo Severus Snape.

» Conocer eso podría hacer que todos quienes confiaran en que él le era fiel a "los buenos", y que engañaba a "los malos", se deshicieran de ese pensamiento. Pero hace dos días conocimos la verdad a manos de sus recuerdos póstumos. Dumbledore en persona se encargó de pedirle que lo matara cuando fuera necesario, por cosas que nosotros como magos y brujas de la sociedad en general quizá no nos incumban, pero que eran esenciales para él.

» Luego de su muerte, el mando estaba en manos de un muchacho de 17 años, que bastantes cosas había vivido como para hacerse cargo de la salvación de nuestro mundo. Él podría haber dicho que no, haberse negado y largado a vivir una vida tranquila, oculto entre su familia _muggle_, sin preocuparse por nuestro mundo. Pero hizo todo lo contrario. Potter nos demostró su valor y su coraje pasando casi un año ocultándose de Voldemort, pero buscando por todo el país maneras de derrotarlo. No fue simple, pero cuando creyó que era el momento, volvió a Hogwarts.

» El resto de la historia de Harry Potter no es necesaria contarla, ¿no es así? En el colegio se desató una batalla para que el chico pudiera buscar "algo". Ese _algo_, era el último trozo del alma de Voldemort que faltaba, oculta en las paredes del castillo. Cuando logró encontrarlo y destruirlo, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ya estaba preparado para la lucha, y todos sus seguidores Mortífagos se encontraban allí, matando e hiriendo la mayor cantidad de familiares y amigos de Potter, solo para que se rindieran. Solo para que Potter se entregara.

» Ninguno confiaba en que el joven fuera tan estúpido para ir y entregarse en bandeja a Voldemort, pero fue y lo hizo; no por estupidez, sino porque sabía que solo con su muerte, el último trozo de alma de Voldemort, uno que habitaba en él, iba a morir, y que alguien más podría terminar con facilidad el trabajo que Dumbledore había comenzado hacía muchos años: destruir a Tom Riddle. Claro que no murió. Bueno, sí lo hizo, pero volvió a vivir. Ese chico tiene algo con la muerte, no lo comprendo, pero resulta que regresó fingiendo que estaba muerto, para dar a conocer que su corazón latía en el momento de más debilidad de Voldemort.

» Con habilidad, lo venció. Un simple hechizo que hizo que la varita del Señor Oscuro le fallara, y listo: el mundo mágico era libre al fin. Ojalá hubiera sido así de simple, y ojalá todos hubiéramos conocido esta historia completa desde el principio. Quizá de esa forma hubiéramos podido ayudar a Potter y a Dumbledore, y no criticarlos e intentar que los metieran a San Mungo por dudar de sus facultades mentales.

» Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es agradecer. Era un niño, y no le importó arriesgar su vida por una sociedad que dudaba de él desde sus 14 años. Era un niño, y nos salvó de lo que nos ataba desde antes de que él naciera. Era un niño, y nos dio una de las lecciones más grandes de nuestra vida, una que jamás vamos a poder olvidar: lo que se quiere hacer, se puede hacer. Nada es imposible, y siempre podemos rebelarnos. Ayudar a los demás es indispensable para la sociedad. El egoísmo no sirve de nada, y el egocentrismo menos.

El Gran Salón se llenó de aplausos, y Harry Potter se quedó quieto en su asiento de la tercera fila, mirando los cordones de sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Estaba deseando que la tierra se lo tragara desde que el mago había comenzado a hablar de él, y sus mejillas estaban de un color más rojo que el cabello de su mejor amigo. Cuando los aplausos finalmente se acabaron, un llanto especial retumbó el el Gran Salón. El llanto de un bebé.

—¡Es Teddy! —susurró Hermione, sentada a su derecha, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se levantó de su asiento ante la atenta mirada de más de quinientas personas, y fue hacia una de las filas de en medio. Allí, cerca de la pared, se encontraba una castaña mujer de ojos verde oscuro que trataba de calmar al bebé—. Andrómeda —la llamó la joven, aún en susurros—, quédese tranquila, yo me lo llevo —le dijo, y ante esto, besó la mejilla de la cansada mujer con cariño, y levantó al bebé de apenas una semana, que agitaba sus pequeños puños sin dejar de gritar. Cuando hubo vuelto a ocupar su lugar, entre Harry y Ginny, el llanto ya no se sentía—. Teddy... él es tu padrino —dijo con una sonrisa llorosa al bebé, tomando la mano de Harry y poniéndola sobre una de sus manitos. Con ella, el niño cogió uno de los dedos de su padrino con fuerza, sin dar señales de querer soltarlo. El poco cabello que tenía, negro hacía unos momentos, se tornó de un color azul cielo, y Hermione y Ginny sonrieron a la vez.

—Nada de derrotar magos tenebrosos por un buen tiempo, Harry Potter —volvió a hablar el mago al frente de todos—. Ahora hay que asumir responsabilidades como padrino —y ante esto, todos rieron.

Ojalá que así fuera, no solo por Harry sino por el Mundo Mágico en general; ojalá que tuvieran que pasar muchos, muchos años para tener que pasar por todo lo que pasaron en el último tiempo una vez más.


	8. Fantasmas, parte I

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**VIII**

_Fantasmas, parte I._

* * *

—Ahora —volvió a tomar la palabra el mago que encabezaba la ceremonia—, les voy a pedir que nos traslademos con tranquilidad a los jardines, donde será llevado a cabo del funeral de todos nuestros caídos.

Las más de quinientas personas que se encontraban dentro del colegio se levantaron y fueron, como les habían pedido, a los jardines, donde observaron la cantidad de sillas que se encontraban dispuestas al lado del lago, al igual que había ocurrido en el funeral de Dumbledore. Los sepulcros estaban justo al lado del de Dumbledore, todos con placas de mármol blanco con sus nombres y su epitafio. Al verlos, muchos comenzaron a llorar nuevamente.

—Hermione, dame al niño —pidió Harry con toda la delicadeza que pudo, al ver cómo su amiga no dejaba de llorar desde que habían cruzado las puertas del colegio. Las lágrimas acababan en la cara del bebé, que cerraba sus ojitos y hacía gestos que a Ginny le resultaban divertidos.

—Yo puedo, Harry —espetó ella, y se adelantó con su amiga para buscar un asiento cerca de Molly y el resto de los Weasley. El chico de cabellos azabache negó con la cabeza y susurró al pelirrojo a su lado:

—Está más rara de lo normal, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé... pero lo mismo podemos decir de todos en la familia, ¿no? —respondió Ron, dudoso, y llegaron finalmente a los asientos que les habían sido guardados por las chicas, en la misma fila que todos los Weasley.

Molly no podía dejar de llorar abrazada a su marido, quien con los anteojos torcidos y empapados de lágrimas trataba de consolarla como podía. A dos metros de ambos se leía claramente una placa que decía:

"_**F**__red __**W**__easley _

01.04.1978 / 03.05.1998

_Travesura Realizada_".

—Claramente no podemos homenajear a todos por separado —habló una voz, y muchos se sobresaltaron al no haber visto al mago de negro llegar hasta cerca de ellos, al frente otra vez—. Lo que les voy a pedir es que, con calma, vayan pasando a despedir a sus amigos y familiares a medida que llame por el nombre, ¿les parece? Primero... la familia de Abbot, Sue.

La familia Abbot fue pasando por el pasillo entre las sillas, mientras todos hacían el más completo silencio. Una llorosa Hannah encabezaba la comitiva, hasta que todos finalmente llegaron hasta donde estaba el ataúd de la madre. Ella había muerto un año antes, pero iban a trasladar a todos los caídos al nuevo Cementerio de Hogwarts.

—Harry —llamó su atención Hermione, mientras Ginny jugueteaba con el bebé en sus brazos—. ¿Van a trasladar también a... bueno, ya sabes, a tus padres?

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó él, distraído—. No... no me dijeron nada, por lo menos. Y seré el único que les rendiré homenaje en caso de que vengan. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—¡Harry! —se quejó ella, haciendo sobresaltar a Teddy. Ginny lo levantó del regazo de su amiga, y se quedó con él—. ¿Te crees que la mitad del Mundo Mágico no está agradecido con ellos por el simple hecho de ser los padres de su salvador?

—Eso es retorcido, Hermione, y lo sabes.

—Pero es la...

—¡Chicos! —llamó Ron desde su izquierda, y ambos lo miraron atentos—. ¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo?

—¿Qué escuchaste, Ron? —preguntó la castaña, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—"Black, Sirius" —dijo, imitando la voz del mago de baja estatura que dirigía la ceremonia.

—¿Qué? —a Harry se le paralizó el corazón por un segundo. ¿Su padrino? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Sirius Black? Las respuestas vinieron a él cuando Andrómeda pasó a su lado, y Arthur se levantó para ir con ella. Los tres eran primos, después de todo.

—Encárgate de Teddy —pidió Ginny a Fleur, que estaba sentada a su lado, y el pequeño se revolvió molesto de que lo estuvieran pasando de brazo en brazo. Ella junto a su hermano, su novio y su mejor amiga se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron al señor Weasley. Al pasar por las primeras tumbas, una bruja de aspecto frágil les dio a cada uno una flor roja, y los dejó pasar.

—Hey, Perce... —llamó George, percatándose de que nadie en especial lo estaba escuchando—. Tú estabas cuando... bueno, ya sabes... cuando él... —los ojos de Percy se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, pero asintió—. ¿Tú no viste si... si él...? No sé cómo explicarlo —se quejó el gemelo, y su hermano no respondió; se dedicó a mirarlo atentamente—. Si Nick Casi Decapitado murió, y ahora es fantasma... ¿no cabe la posibilidad de...?

—No —negó Bill con seguridad, interrumpiendo la conversación desde la izquierda de George—. Por favor, les pido a ambos, que acepten de una vez que _él_ se fue. Es cruel, pero no puede volver...

—Gracias, Bill —ironizó él—. ¿No es que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde?

—Lo que van a perder ambos es la cordura si le siguen dando vuelta al tema —añadió Charlie, sentado a la derecha de Percy. Él, Bill y Fleur miraban con preocupación a George, mientras Percy parecía estar en su propio mundo, sin prestar demasiada atención a la charla.

—Y más les vale que no toquen el tema delante de nuestra madre —suplicó Bill, mirando hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, llorando con sus manos en el rostro. En ese momento, Arthur volvió para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Quién es el _pgóximo_, _amog_? —preguntó Fleur a su marido, dándole la espalda a los asientos donde se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes que acababan de volver a sentarse, seguramente para no tener que dar el bebé a Ginny nuevamente.

—Remus y Tonks, y después de ellos Moody —señaló, y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez en un susurro—; creo que luego van los Potter, aunque no sé si Harry lo sepa.

—Oh... —exclamó la rubia, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. ¿Y alguien más antes de... de él?

—Que tú conocieras, creo que no. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —quiso saber Bill, extrañado.

—_Pogque_ no me siento muy bien, _cgeo_ que voy a ir un poco hasta el castillo.

—¿Te acompaño? —ofreció.

—No te molestes, _amog_, quédate a _acompañag_ a tu familia que en unos minutos _segugamente_ vuelvo —y al decir esto, se levantó y se fue por el pasillo, ignorando los llamados de Hermione en susurros, dado que no podía gritar; Fleur aún tenía a Teddy en brazos. Harry y Ron trataron de disuadirla a que fuera: una pelea entre su cuñada y su mejor amiga en el funeral no era lo que más les agradaba a ninguno, pero cuando finalmente se zafó de ellos y pudo seguirla, la rubia había desaparecido.


	9. Fantasmas, parte II

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**IX**

_Fantasmas, parte II._

* * *

—¡Diablos! —se quejó Hermione cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo entre las sillas, y se dio cuenta de que Fleur no estaba por ningún lado allí cerca. Se acercó con cuidado a Andrómeda, que estaba charlando con la abuela de Neville, y le preguntó con quién había quedado Teddy.

—Oh, no te preocupes, querida —le respondió con una vaga sonrisa—, esta chica, la nuera de Arthur y Molly, me pidió para llevarlo dentro; se ofreció a cambiarle los pañales. Ve tranquila a sentarte.

Pero para Hermione, fue todo lo contrario. ¿Tranquila quería que estuviera? Fleur últimamente no estaba muy en sus cabales que se diga, y no pensaba dejarla sola con el bebé en el castillo. Un pensamiento le llamó la atención, y lo resaltó momentáneamente mientras se detenía en los escalones de la puerta principal; ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por Teddy, si no era nada de ella? Además, Andrómeda había dado permiso a la mujer de Bill, ¿en qué se tenía que meter ella? No era su problema, ni nada de su incumbencia.

Ignorando ese pensamiento otra vez, continuó avanzando. Siguiendo uno de esos impulsos que normalmente ignoraba, dobló por el pasillo de la derecha y se encaminó a las escaleras que daban directamente al segundo piso. Allí estaban los baños de prefectas, que Fleur había usado en su estancia en Hogwarts durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y el lugar más probable al que iría. No se cruzó absolutamente a nadie en el camino, y no le extraño. El colegio se suponía que estaba vacío.

Un ruido llamó la atención de la castaña: agua corriendo. Y no precisamente del lugar al que se dirigía, sino de un baño de chicas. El baño de Myrtle la Llorona. A medida que se acercaba al lugar, comenzó a oír una conversación, y deteniéndose en la puerta, se dedicó a espiar.

—... más que eso. ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? —se escuchó la voz de Myrtle haciendo eco, pero la siguiente persona que habló le sorprendió en demasía a la joven.

—_Pog_ temas _familiages_, _Mygtle_, que _cgeo_ que no son de tu _impogtancia_. Tengo entendido que jamás te llevaste bien con los Weasley, ¿no es así?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! —se quejó el fantasma, supuestamente ofendida.

—¿_Podgías haceg_ un poco de silencio? Teddy está _dugmiendo_, y no _quiego_ que lo _despiegtes_.

—¡Me importa un comino si despierto a tu hijo o no! —se quejó ella, y Hermione apretó los puños con rabia. ¿Por qué Fleur no desmentía que el ahijado de Harry no era su hijo? Esos celos le preocuparon un poco, ¿de dónde venían y por qué los tenía para con un bebé casi desconocido? Los gritos de Myrtle la sacaron de sus pensamientos otra vez—. ¡Vienes a pedir mi ayuda, francesa, pero luego me dices que no me debería importar el por qué lo quieres saber! ¿Crees que soy tonta? Sí, claro, ¡todos piensan que la boba y fea Myrtle es tonta! ¿Cómo no? —sollozó ella, y se oyó un bufido claro de parte de la rubia—. Sé perfectamente por qué quieres saber si todos los muertos vuelven como fantasmas —esta información hizo que el corazón de Hermione diera un vuelco—, pero lamento (no, no lo lamento, me alegra) no poder ayudarte. No sé nada. Absolutamente nada. Y si supiera, tampoco te lo diría.

—¿Es que me odias tanto porque me casé con Bill y tú no pudiste? —se burló Fleur, y Hermione sonrió levemente. ¿Acaso Myrtle había estado enamorada de Bill en sus épocas de colegio?

—¡Vete! —gritó con furia el fantasma, y se oyó el agua salpicar desde el baño—. ¡Y no te quiero volver a ver en mi baño! —cuando se percató de que iba a ser descubierta, la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario por el que había llegado hasta allí, pero a los cuatro metros, Fleur la alcanzó.

—¡_Hegmione_! —llamó, dudosa.

—¿Sí? —se dio vuelta ella con rabia, y a ambas les pareció estar viviendo un deja vù; se les vino a la mente lo vivido hacía una hora en La Madriguera.

—Sé que estabas escuchando, _pego_ eso no _impogta_ _ahoga_... ¿Me ayudas a _encontgag_ la salida? _Siempge tegminaba pegdida_ cada vez que caminaba sola por estos pasillos.

—Oh, sí, claro —le respondió ella, y la alcanzó para poder ir hacia las escaleras. No le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que caminar a su lado, y menos aún sabiendo lo que Fleur sabía de ella. No iba a perder oportunidad de interrogarla nuevamente sobre el tema "Hermione salió con Fred el verano pasado", y las dos lo sabían. Teddy se revolvió incómodo, y la mujer lo cambió de posición—. ¿Y sus pañales?

—Sabes que mentí a _Andgómeda_, necesitaba _podeg venig_ hacia el castillo.

—¿Y por qué hiciste tal cosa? ¿Había necesidad de entrar con Teddy? ¿No podías venir sola? —se quejó la castaña, echando chispas.

—Necesitaba una excusa. ¿Acaso _cgees_ que si el _consegje_ del castillo me _hubiega pgeguntado_ qué hacía, y yo le contestaba "avegiguag_ si mi cuñado _ahoga_ es fantasma_" me hubiera dejado _entgag_? _Segugamente_ ya _estagía_ en San Mungo —Hermione se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, y Fleur la quedó mirando con extrañeza. Su rostro estaba crispado, y denotaba miedo—. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta, _quegida_?

—¿Qué...? ¿Acaso...? Ay, no... —trató de decir, pero el llanto le nublaba los pensamientos. Sin importarle seguir aún dentro del castillo, se sentó en el primer banco que encontró, y enterró su rostro en las manos—. ¿Por qué... querrías... ¡oh!... tal cosa, Fleur?

—_Pog Geogge_... Le _pgeguntó_ a _Pegcy_ si no había visto algo que _denotaga_ que _Fged_ había vuelto como fantasma, dado que estaba _pgesente_ cuando todo sucedió, y no _quiego_ que se haga ilusiones. Y menos aún que les _pgegunte_ a los demás lo mismo.

Hermione no contestó, aún sollozando, y Fleur se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Dudaba que ser sincera con la castaña fuera lo mejor, dado su visible antipatía para con ella, pero no veía el sentido de mentirle. Después de todo, el tema le incumbía tanto a ella como a George.

—¿Puedo _hacegte_ una _pgegunta_?

—Adelante...

—Tú relación con _Fged ega_ algo _segio_.

—Eso no es una pregunta —espetó Hermione.

—Bueno, ¿tu relación con _Fged ega _algo _segio_? —reiteró Fleur tratando de no enojarse por la actitud de la chica. Era totalmente desagradable la manera en que la trataba, a pesar de la ayuda que le estaba brindando, pero la rubia se dijo que era simplemente por lo ocurrido, que en otra situación la trataría mejor...

—No es un tema que te incumba.

—¿Alguna vez vas a _compgendeg_ que te _quiego_ _ayudag_, _Hegmione_?

—¿Qué te crees que eres, mi psicóloga?

—¿Tu _qué_? —se extrañó ella—. Simplemente _quiego ayudag_, ¿tan difícil es de _entendeglo_? Si tu _viegas_ que yo _muego_ mañana, y mi _pobge_ Bill queda destrozado, ¿no se te _cguzagía_ _pog_ la mente _ig_ y _tgatag_ de _ayudaglo_ paga que se sienta _mejog_?

—Sí, pero...

—¿_Cgees_ que es _difegente_? Es la misma situación. Estabas saliendo con mi cuñado, _quiego_ _ayudagte_.

—Esa no es la manera. Hacerme hablar de él y de temas que no me siento preparada para hablar no es la manera de ayudarme a recuperarme de su muerte.

—Con _decigme_ eso un poco antes, me _hubiegas_ ayudado a mi a _ayudagte_. Cuando me necesites, sabes donde _estagé_ —le dijo, y dicho esto, se levantó y se fue.

—¿No era que no sabías por dónde quedaba la salida? —masculló Hermione con rabia, creyendo que había sido engañada, pero sonrió para sus adentros al verla doblar por el pasillo equivocado.


	10. Travesura realizada

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**X**

_Travesura realizada._

* * *

—¿En dónde diablos te habías metido, Hermione? —se quejó Ron cuando la vio aparecerse con los ojos rojos y la túnica mojada por el pasillo. Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado. Al parecer, Fleur había encontrado el camino, ya que se hallaba hablando con Charlie por encima de Bill, George y Percy.

—Estaba en el castillo —respondió sencilla, mirando con los ojos entornados a la rubia sentada a pocos asientos de distancia.

—Aunque no lo creas, te juro por los calzones más harapientos de Merlín que eso ya lo sabía —exclamó el pelirrojo con ironía, y ella se limitó a cruzar sus piernas, colocar sus manos delicadamente sobre las rodillas, y cerrar los ojos. El mundo alrededor de ella se podía esfumar, que no lo notaría.

—Te perdiste a mucha gente, Herms —susurró Ginny a su lado, pero fue totalmente ignorada. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, le tocó el hombro, pero lo único que logró fue que su amiga moviera un brazo en señal de que estaba viva, por lo menos—. Ya llamaron por Remus y Tonks, Andrómeda dijo que era mejor que _se_ hubieran ido con Teddy, pero... ¿tú y _esa_ se fueron juntas a hacer qué?

—Juntas no —negó con un hilo de voz, aún sin abrir los ojos—, es largo.

—Estás rara, ¿lo sabías?

—Ron, tú eres raro y nadie te lo anda diciendo a cada rato —ante esto, se sintió de parte de Harry algo así como "mujeres", y los dos chicos se pusieron a charlar de espaldas a Hermione y Ginny.

—También pasó Moody, ¡hasta Snape! No pensé que tanta gente tuviera ganas de levantarse e ir a rendirle homenaje —admitió la pelirroja, y su amiga se encogió de hombros—. Creo que uno de los próximos es _él_.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó la mayor, algo perdida. Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor antes de voltearse y preguntar—. ¿Ya viene? Es decir, faltan muchas letras, ¿no es así? Snape, "s"... T, u, v... ¡"W"!

—¡Es lo que te digo! En serio, estás actuando raro, Hermione. ¿Algún día te dignarás a decirme qué te ocurre? —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No te parece suficiente motivo para estar así el funeral de tantas personas queridas?

—Sí, claro —admitió Ginny, habiendo sido sorprendida por la respuesta; sinceramente, se esperaba algo así como que ya se hubiera puesto de novia con Ron, o por el estilo.

—Espero que...

—_Weasley, Fred_ —sintieron la voz amplificada del mago en túnica negra, y el mundo pareció detenerse para esa familia de pelirrojos en segunda fila.

Todo sucedió como si estuvieran en una película antigua: no se escuchaba palabra alguna, y los pelirrojos veían el mundo sin color.

Molly fue la primera en levantarse, de la mano de Arthur; ambos tenían los rostros tan desencajados que parecía que les hubieran confundido hacía pocos segundos. Percy comenzó a sollozar de forma audible en su lugar, y al no dar muestras de querer levantarse, Charlie y Ginny lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo obligaron a caminar. Bill iba detrás de esa extraña formación de familiares, abrazado a Fleur, pero ninguno de los dos parecía poder consolar al otro; las lágrimas resbalaban por sus rostros de igual forma, y la belleza que normalmente emanaba la francesa parecía algo extinguido. Ron y Harry se levantaron luego de todos ellos, pero ninguno se percató de que dejaban dos personas atrás.

—George... Hermione... —exclamó una voz que los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento. Al mirar hacia el pasillo, vieron a Lee Jordan, que parecía no tener plena conciencia de que al que enterrarían iba a ser a uno de sus mejores amigos. A su lado, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet sollozaban abrazadas; a todos les sorprendió, jamás habían visto a ninguna llorar. No les extrañó para nada ver caminar detrás de ellos a Katie Bell y Oliver Wood. ¿Nuevo romance? ¡Viejísimo!

—Chicos, vamos... —susurró Alicia con la voz quebrada, al ver que no se movían. Ambos se levantaron como por inercia, y junto al antiguo equipo de Quidditch, los mejores amigos de los gemelos, avanzaron hasta donde se encontraba el blanco sepulcro en el que descansaba plácidamente el cuerpo de Fred.

Perfectamente se lo podrían haber confundido con alguien que dormía soñando con su gran amor; acostado en una especie de mesa al lado de su propia tumba, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cabello desordenado. No parecía haberse ido.

Pero lo había hecho.

El pecho no se movía al ritmo de su respiración.

Su rostro sonriente estaba pálido, y las pecas destacaban más que nunca en él.

Ninguno se reía en su presencia, como era usual. Solo lloraban.

Y sobre todo, una placa de mármol blanco descansaba a su lado. Una placa que sería lo único que vieran de Fred cuando lo fueran a visitar de ahí en más.

Travesura realizada. Se había ido.

Molly estaba dejando la rosa roja que le había sido entregada, sobre el pecho de su hijo cuando más personas decidieron levantarse y presenciar el funeral del chico quien tantas veces les había alegrado el día con un chiste, una broma o simplemente una de esas sonrisas entre traviesas, divertidas y tiernas que daba. McGonagall era una de las que encabezaba una nueva comitiva de llorosos alumnos y profesores, amigos y compañeros de tantos años. Todos pasaron uno a uno a dejar la rosa encima del cuerpo del chico, que pronto acabó pareciéndose a un rosal con rostro sonriente.

A cualquiera en otra situación le hubiera resultado divertido. Pero esto no era cualquier situación; se estaban despidiendo, le estaban rindiendo homenaje a un héroe, a un amigo, a un adolescente travieso que había luchado por hacer lo que más quería en el mundo; divertir. Y así había muerto él mismo; divertido.

Pocos quedaron allí, familiares, amigos, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra. Con ese silencio decían más que demasiado; ninguno podía entender estar llorando una pérdida de semejante magnitud.

Lentamente, el ex equipo de Quidditch de Fred fue dejando las flores encima suyo, y dieron varios pasos atrás junto a Fleur para dejar llorar a los Weasley en familia. A varios le extrañó que Hermione no hiciera amague de retirarse, pero ningún Weasley se lo reprochó. Arthur y todos los chicos fueron dejando la rosa roja encima del joven que tantas cosas les había hecho vivir en La Madriguera.

Por último, quedaron George y Hermione, tomados de la mano y manteniendo sus sollozos ahogados en voz baja, tratando de hacerse fuertes a pesar de saber que nadie se lo creería. Avanzaron así, juntos, hasta llegar a donde el cuerpo del otro gemelo descansaba. La chica se secó las lágrimas con la mano con la que sujetaba al pelirrojo, y a la otra la llevó hasta tener la rosa apretada con delicadeza contra su propio pecho.

Tal vez así, con la flor cerca de su corazón, podría hacer que todo el amor que tenía por Fred, uno que jamás podría volver a demostrarle, pasara despacio hacia la rosa, y que quedara allí un pedacito de su amor; quizá así dormiría un poco más en paz, se sentiría un poco más amado en su propia oscuridad involuntaria.

Sonrió un poco, casi nada, pero las lágrimas no dudaron en golpear con más fuerza su rostro. Era la última vez que vería a Fred, su Fred, en su vida, y por un instante le asaltó el pensamiento de quitársela. Se imaginó a si misma bajando a hurtadillas en la madrugada, dando suaves pasos hacia la cocina de La Madriguera, sacando con lentitud una cuchilla de las que usaba Molly para cortar la carne, y... Un apretón de manos la hizo volver al presente.

Todos posaban su mirada en ella, pero no le importó. Tarde o temprano se iba a saber todo, y ya habría tiempo para explicarlo. Se imaginó de repente a un Freddie divertido, sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano, burlándose de todos ellos por llorarlo, presenciando su propio funeral con su personalidad más latente que nunca. Respiró hondo.

—¿Tú lo sabes, no es así? —exclamó una llorosa Hermione en el funeral de su gemelo favorito—. Te extrañamos, Fred Weasley.

Soltó su rosa sobre el pecho de su amado, y dejó allí su mano por unos segundos, como si pretendiera escuchar los latidos de un corazón que jamás volvería a funcionar. Se recordó recostada sobre ese mismo pecho, oyendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón después de hacer el amor a escondidas...

Se retiró con cuidado, soltándole la mano a George y respetando su espacio para rendirle homenaje a su gemelo... Aunque lo que menos esperaba todo el mundo es que también hablara.

—Eres un idiota —soltó de repente, y todos sin poder evitarlo amagaron una sonrisa—. ¿Qué hablamos hace unas horas? ¿Qué te dije, Fred? ¡Tú sin mi no te ibas! Lo único que te pido es que desde allá arriba... cuides mi amada oreja —y dicho esto, soltó la flor sobre el pecho de su hermano y sintió cómo todos aplaudían.

Su homenaje resumía a la perfección la esencia de los hermanos Weasley, una que ni la muerte iba a poder hacer olvidar.

Travesura realizada, Freddie.


	11. En tus sueños

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**XI**

_En tus sueños._

* * *

Varias semanas después de la trágica noche en que todo había terminado, Hermione parecía seguir en su propia nube interior. Nadie se había percatado de nada extraño o inusual en ella; su cuerpo actuaba como por inercia, hablaba, comía, dormía y se relacionaba con normalidad, pero en su cabeza nada era igual. Todo giraba en torno a la imagen del cadáver de Fred luego de la explosión, del recuerdo de su cuerpo lleno de rosas rojas, de su pecho sin un corazón que latiera.

Aquella noche de junio, fue la primera vez que soñó con él desde su muerte. Había llorado hasta dormirse, como ya era costumbre, y una vez en brazos de Morfeo, una borrosa imagen comenzó a formarse frente a sus ojos. Se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol enorme, y no tardó en percatarse de que era parte del terreno que abarcaba La Madriguera, hacia el fondo de la casa. Era _su_ árbol. El árbol de ambos.

—¡Hermione! —oyó a alguien exclamar, y le pareció estar situada en un deja vù. ¡Estaba harta de ese tipo de cosas! Miró alrededor, y vio a un pelirrojo corriendo desde la verja de la casa hacia ella, con su cabello al viento y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando llegó a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza. La joven parecía no poder moverse.

—Fred... Freddie... ¡oh, por Merlín! Eres tú... ¡oh, Fred!

—Shh, amor, shh...

—¡Por favor! Dime que no estás muerto, Fred, que es todo un sueño, que estoy delirando, que me tienen en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo, por favor... tú no puedes estar muerto... no...

—Shh, Hermione. No te puedo mentir... Tranquilízate por...

—¡No! —le interrumpió entre llantos—. ¡Me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar, que me ibas a proteger por siempre, que íbamos a estar juntos! ¡Me mentiste!

—Yo no te mentí, hermosa —replicó con calma, sentándose bajo el árbol, y tirando de un brazo a la chica para que se sentara entre sus brazos—. Yo jamás te dejé, no me fui, ¿no ves que sigo aquí? Te voy a proteger toda la vida, así como lo hice durante la última parte de la lucha... Yo voy a estar a tu lado por siempre, Hermione.

—¿Y yo? ¡Yo también quiero estar por siempre a tu lado, Fred!

—Tú, amor mío, tienes que rehacer tu vida —le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica—. No planearás llorar por mi todas las noches de tu vida, ¿no es así?

—¡Nos íbamos a casar! —siguió reprochando la joven, llorando histérica—. ¡Íbamos a tener hijos! ¡Teníamos toda la vida por delante!

—¿Por qué hablas en pasado, Herms? —se quejó Fred sin perder su sonrisa—. Te vas a casar, vas a tener hijos, y tendrás toda una vida por delante —la corrigió, mientras ella negaba con firmeza.

—¿Y _nosotros_? ¡Yo quería que fueras el padre de mis hijos! —ante esto, el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande, pero no atinó a responder nada—. ¿De qué te ríes, Fred?

—No me río; simplemente me pareces adorable. Te reitero, te vas a casar, vas a tener...

—¡No me importa hacer nada de eso si no estoy contigo, por Merlín! ¿Crees que es fácil para mi tener que verte en sueños porque no te tengo conmigo en la vida real? ¡No! ¡Ni para mi ni para nadie! —espetó, deshaciéndose de sus brazos, y cruzando los suyos sobre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas caían surcando sus mejillas y terminando sobre sus piernas. Fred volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, apretándola fuerte para que fracasara en sus intentos de soltarse. Finalmente, se terminó rindiendo.

—La vida sigue... Si Merlín, o quien diablos sea, quiso que fuera yo el que me fuera, y no ambos, por algo debió ser, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, por algo, claro —susurró con sarcasmo—. El único _algo_ al que le encuentro sentido, es que Merlín me odie y me quiera ver sufrir sin el amor de mi vida.

—A alguien más vas a encontrar, mi amor... Veamos, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Ronnie?

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? —levantó la cabeza mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa nada usual en ella. El gemelo alzó la ceja.

—No me harás arrepentirme... Venga.

—Bueno... La verdad es que lo que más me gusta de Ron es su hermano. No sé si lo conoces, Fred se llama, ¿lo ubicas?

—¡Eso no vale, tonta! —exclamó Fred carcajéandose junto a su amor. ¿Era realmente _su_ Hermione la que estaba bromeando? En sus mejores sueños lo hubiera pensado... ni en los sueños de ella.

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó de pronto Hermione luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que permanecieron abrazados bajo la sombra del árbol.

—Claro... ¿o es que acaso piensas quedarte durmiendo por siempre?

—Tú lo harás, y no puedo reprocharte nada —exclamó en voz baja ella.

—¿Volvemos a empezar? Ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada respecto al tema —resopló Fred.

—Lo sé, pero jode tener que recordarte por no poder verte. Tener que soñarte por no poder vivirte...

—¿Crees que para mi es fácil?

—¡Claro, por Merlín! ¡Tú estás muerto, Fred! No eres tú el que se queda aquí sabiendo que jamás podré volver a verte, tratando de consolar a todo el mundo cuando estás igual que ellos. ¿No lo comprendes, acaso?

—¡Lo comprendo, Hermione, pero la que no lo entiende eres tú! ¡Me lo reprochas a mi pero no fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no fui a llamar a Rookwood con un cartel chispeante que dijera "_Ven, haz que explote todo, y mátame_"! —gritó exasperado, y la castaña se encogió en su lugar, entre sus brazos. No le agradaba la idea de despertar de golpe y haber peleado con su novio en sus sueños... si luego jamás se volverían a reconciliar—. Perdón —pidió Fred, dándose cuenta de las disculpas también situadas en los ojos de la joven.

—Sabes que no era mi intención —susurró ella, para después besarlo.


	12. Escríbeme

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**XII**

_Escríbeme. _

* * *

El clima en el sueño parecía estar cambiando, y un frío viento remolineaba alrededor de ellos a una velocidad cada vez mayor. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las nubes, y la oscuridad fue creciendo con rapidez, al punto que costaba distinguir las facciones de sus rostros. Tan pronto que no se percataron de ello, había caído la noche.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti...?

—¡Ya sé! —soltó de pronto, como si una idea repentinamente hubiera caído del cielo y hubiera dado justo en su cabeza—. ¡Escríbeme!

—¿Cómo...? ¿Qué dices, Fred? ¿Y que mande a Errol a ver si te encuentra entre las nubes? —preguntó con sarcasmo, pero el pelirrojo sonrió.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta Hermione. No estaré contigo, tienes que asumirlo, pero me puedes escribir, ¿qué es lo que pierdes con gastar un trozo de pergamino en liberarte? —propuso, y ella se quedó pensativa.

—¿Y qué haré con lo que escriba? ¿Lo dejo de adorno en la mesa de luz o lo uso para la estufa en invierno? —se notaba que la chica estaba bastante reacia a hacer lo que Fred le decía... o a asumir que estaba muerto, asumir la cruda verdad; que no iba a volver a hablarle en su vida.

—Confieso que el viejo Xeno Lovegood tenía razón respecto a tu tan cerrada mente.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que...? ¡Hey!

—Estoy en tu mente, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿O acaso creías que de verdad estábamos en el jardín de mi casa tomando sol hasta que anocheciera? —se burló, pero los ojos de Hermione se anegaron en lágrimas.

—¿Algún día volverás a mis sueños?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Todas las noches?

—¡¿Estás loca?! —exclamó de golpe, y ella se sobresaltó. Fred soltó una carcajada que resonó en todos lados—. ¿Piensas que quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad en la mente de una joven que piensa que ser expulsado es peor que morir?

—¡Idiota! —rió ella con ganas, y ambos sonrieron—, y deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Espiar mi mente cuando tú te lo propongas. ¡No es lindo que se inmiscuyan en mis recuerdos!

—Yo soy uno de ellos, ¿sabes? —dijo con voz suave, levantándose del pasto. Hermione se paró y quedaron frente a frente.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Me reclaman —se disculpó.

—¿Quiénes? —quiso saber ella.

—Ciertas personas que... ¡Ah! Dile a Harry que es lo peor que existe en este mundo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó.

—¡Si tú supieras todo lo que nunca me dijo ese engendro con cara rajada! ¡Mis más grandes ídolos en la vida eran su padre, su padrino, la rata de mi familia y mi profesor en Hogwarts! ¿Cómo fue que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza decírmelo? —exclamó Fred, y Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo—. Lo odiaré por siempre. Y a Ronnie también...

—¿Por qué? —la conversación que iba a venir no le gustaba en nada a Hermione, y menos aún sabiendo que ese Freddie de sus sueños sabía a la perfección de todos sus recuerdos.

—Él sabrá más que tú —dijo guiñándole un ojo, dejándola bastante confundida—. Ahora sí, amor mío, he de irme.

—Te extrañaré.

—Estaré siempre contigo —contestó sonriente.

—Lo sé... —suspiró Hermione. Suponía que tendría que acostumbrarse a que ya no estaba.

—¿Prometes escribirme?

—Está bien... ¡Pero si Errol no te encuentra no será mi culpa!

—Yo encontraré las cartas antes que Errol las pueda siquiera tocar —rió el chico, y ella sonrió.

—Te amo.

—Yo más... recuerda eso. Vive. Ama. Llora. Sueña. Pero por sobre todo, nunca pierdas las esperanzas de tenerme contigo; yo estaré ahí donde menos lo imagines —y con esa última frase misteriosa del gemelo, Hermione parpadeó confundida y se sobresaltó al verse en la habitación de Ginny.

Todo estaba en la más completa oscuridad, su amiga roncaba con delicadeza, y se oían algunos grillos cantando en el exterior. Se levantó de la cama y las tablas del suelo crujieron bajo su peso, pero la pelirroja no dio señal alguna de haberse despertado.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó unos segundos tratando de ajustar su vista a la oscuridad de afuera, para poder enfocarse en lo que realmente quería y necesitaba ver. Cuando lo logró, le pareció notar un resplandor plateado que al pestañear ya no se encontraba allí; su árbol, el que acababa de dejar había pocos segundos, había brillado. Ella no estaba loca, claro que no. Enseguida vio un animal saliendo detrás del mismo... un animal plateado.

Una nutria.

Hermione sonrió comprendiendo todo. ¿Que Fred la había abandonado por siempre? ¡Patrañas! Con esa sonrisa enorme en el rostro, volvió sobre sus pasos y se acostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, el sol brillaba sobre ellos haciéndole ver menos que nada. Se tapó con la almohada y se volteó contra la pared.

Tenía recuerdos vagos de la noche anterior, y no sabía si había sido un sueño o había pasado en verdad. Decidió por convencerse a sí misma que todo había sido un sueño, incluida la nutria en el árbol, hasta que decidió levantarse y un trozo de pergamino crujió en el bolsillo de su pijama.

—¿Qué diablos...? —exclamó confundida, y cuando lo sacó para leerlo, su corazón dio un vuelco y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin piedad.

"_Espero tus cartas, mi amor_".

¡Mierda! ¿Sueños? ¿Realidad? La vida estaba hundiendo a Hermione, que terminó por concluir que claramente no iba a salir viva de ella. Irónico, ¿no es así?


	13. Cartas a Freddie

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**XIII**

_Cartas a Freddie._

* * *

"Querido Fred:

Prometí que te escribiría, así que voy a comenzar por actualizarte un poco en este mes que no estuviste con nosotros.

La vida está siendo difícil aquí sin ti. No alcanzaste a ver cómo la luz desterró la oscuridad, te fuiste antes, y me duele en el alma. Fuiste partícipe de la resistencia, y te merecías al menos ver cómo vencíamos, cómo nuestro mundo se convertía en lo que soñamos desde que comenzó la guerra. Estoy en La Madriguera, tratando de hacer el duelo junto a toda tu familia, pero es difícil, has de comprender. No te podemos soltar, no te podemos dejar ir así como si nada, como si no hubieras sido de relevancia en nuestras vidas.

Molly y Arthur están destruidos, nada de lo que hacemos para ayudarlos sirve, y comprendo que así sea. No ha de ser fácil perder un hijo, y es algo que espero nunca tener que vivir. Ella ya no cocina, y aunque Bill y Charlie tomen como algo gracioso el hecho de que ninguno haya comido nada decente durante varios días, la verdad es que no, no lo es.

A ninguno nos interesa absolutamente nada desde que nos dejaste, Freddie. Podría no comer, ni beber, ni dormir por días y noches, meses y hasta años, y jamás percatarme... Solo estás tú en mi mente. De hecho, estoy comenzando por eso. Por los días no puedo concentrarme en nada para hacer, y por las noches doy vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No soy la única, claro está. A todos nos pegó duro tu partida.

Arthur no ha vuelto a pisar su galpón de cosas_ muggles_ desde la batalla, hace ya casi un mes, y lo único que hace es sentarse a fingir que lee "El Profeta" todo el día. No se ha dado cuenta de que pone el periódico hacia arriba cada vez que lo toma, y nadie le ha querido decir acerca de ello, tampoco. Pretendemos llevar una vida normal otra vez, pero en estas condiciones es imposible. Todo sería mejor si estuvieras aquí.

Creo que Bill y Charlie están tratando de ocupar tu lugar y el de George en la casa; no se detienen un segundo, están siempre activos, haciendo cosas, jugando ajedrez, bromeando y tratando de hacernos reír... Pero todas las tardes terminan llorando junto a Ginny y a mi en la habitación. No es fácil, aunque seamos Gryffindors, sacar valentía y hacer sacrificio para poder continuar.

A Percy no le hemos visto el pelo hace casi dos semanas. Al principio se quedaba todo el día en el jardín leyendo, pero de un día para el otro no lo vimos bajar más. Sabemos que sigue en la casa porque oímos su llanto día y noche, pero no nos quiere abrir la puerta. A la única que ha dejado pasar es a Molly, pero tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, porque ella salió echa un mar de lágrimas y pasó el resto del día acostada en su habitación.

Ron y Ginny no son los de siempre, y tengo miedo de que no vuelvan jamás a ser los de antes... No los he visto pelear en todo el mes, y sabrás tanto como yo que eso no es normal en ellos. Es más, viven abrazados, se tratan con ternura, no son los mismos hermanos que conocí. Ron no come casi nada, y tampoco lo oigo roncar por las noches; creo que me habitué tanto a ese sonido cuando vivíamos en la carpa, que una de las causas de que no pueda dormir por las noches es la ausencia de mi "nana". A Ginny jamás la había visto llorar tanto, la oigo por las noches acoplar su llanto al mío, pero hasta ahora no se ha pasado a mi cama, como siempre hacíamos cada vez que estábamos mal... creo que quiere atravesar su duelo sola, porque no le habla a nadie más que a su padre y George.

¡Ah, George!

Siento que la herida de su alma jamás va a poder sanar, que seguirá abierta por el resto de sus días, hasta que se encuentre contigo. Sí, lo sé, todos nos sentimos de la misma forma, pero el alma de Georgie siempre estuvo dividida en dos, y la herida que le quedó cuando tú te llevaste a la fuerza una mitad de ella será muy complicada de cerrar. No lo hará, siquiera intentará hacerlo.

Me duele mucho verlo así, sé que tú hubieras querido que atravesara su duelo como todos nosotros, pero para él es diferente. Nació contigo, vivió absolutamente todo contigo, y ahora de pronto tiene que despertar cada mañana percatándose de que está solo. Aunque eran dos personas separadas y diferentes, eran una sola al mismo tiempo. Se complementaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de un puzzle que encastraban de la forma más adecuada en el mundo.

Tengo miedo por él; sé que yo también pensé en quitarme la vida, en irme contigo antes de tiempo, pero cuando George se pone algo entre ceja y ceja, no para hasta conseguirlo. Y no sé si pueda hablar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Ya van tres semanas que entra a mi habitación a hurtadillas y revisa mi baúl.

Primero desapareció "_El ascenso y caída de las Artes Oscuras_". Me llamó la atención cuando lo vi salir con él bajo el brazo, pero me hice la tonta y no le dije nada. Creí que quizá tenía curiosidad por leer más sobre la guerra, sobre el hechizo que había acabado con tu vida, pero a la semana siguiente...

De verdad pensé que era todo por pura curiosidad, pero cuando entré a mi habitación y lo vi leyendo en cuclillas "_Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras_" no supe realmente qué era lo que ocurría. No me contestó cuando le pregunté qué pretendía al leer esos libros; sencillamente lo cerró de golpe sin permitirme ver qué página leía, y se fue con él pegando un portazo.

Ya a la tercera semana el tema me comenzó a preocupar de verdad. Tenía el índice de mis libros ya hecho, así que aunque no lo vi entrar a mi habitación, ni con los libros en la mano, tenía completa seguridad de que quien se había llevado "_Historia del mal_" y "_La magia más diabólica_" había sido George.

Estamos en la cuarta semana desde tu muerte, y quiero ver qué libro se lleva esta vez tu gemelo. Cada día confirmo más lo que quiere buscar. No sé si conocerá la existencia de algo como un horcrux, pero hasta yo misma comparo su alma (tuya y de él) con uno. Una misma alma dividida en dos; una parte para cada cuerpo. Claro, metáfora retorcida que no creo que George haya pensado, pero es lo único, además de la muerte, en lo que se me ocurre que busque en los libros.

Te prometo que lo voy a cuidar tanto como él está cuidando de mi, a él y a todos en la familia. No le he contado a nadie de mi sueño, pero quiero decirte que me encanta que me dejes señales; así me siento un poco menos loca y con el alma un poco más sana. Tengo serias dudas de la nutria que vi, pero bueno... el tiempo lo dirá.

Te amo, Freddie. Más de lo que alguna vez te lo pude decir.

Hermione.

P.D.:_ La enviaré a Errol, pero si no te encuentra, el tema se irá de mis manos. Ja._


	14. El Baúl

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Hermione, como Fred, y los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a Jotaká. Solo hago uso de ellos por diversión.

* * *

**XIV**

_El baúl._

* * *

El sol quemaba sobre la piel desnuda de sus brazos y piernas, pero a Hermione no le importó. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba sentirse en contacto con la naturaleza, saberse viva. Fue por eso que sin importar que fueran las 2 de la tarde, que el sol partiera la tierra e hiciesen más grados de lo soportable en verano, juntó pluma, tinta y pergamino para ir a escribir bajo un árbol poco alejado de la casa, cerca del claro donde normalmente jugaban Quidditch los Weasley.

Cuando terminó, enrolló el pergamino, tomó la pluma y el tintero y se levantó para volver a la casa. Un dolor constante en el lado derecho de su cabeza le molestaba, pero lo atribuyó al sol y lo ignoró. Dejó sus cosas dentro del baúl luego de subir tres pisos, y bajó dos más para poder tocar la puerta de una habitación que no era la suya.

—Pase —se oyó al décimo octavo golpe, y la castaña no dudó en abrir la puerta y entrar. Un joven pelirrojo se encontraba tirado sobre la alfombra en medio de dos camas, una de las cuales estaba totalmente cubierta por una lona negra.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, George?! —se quejó Hermione, y al mirar más detenidamente vio que uno de los dos baúles, el que tenía una gran "F" dorada en la parte frontal, estaba rebosante de cosas. Las puertas del armario estaban entreabiertas, y se veía que no tenía ni la mitad de túnicas y capas de lo que la chica recordaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza—. ¿Qué pretendes con eso? ¿Olvidarte de que tu hermano siquiera existió?

—Él ya no vivirá en esta habitación —dijo con voz cansina.

—¡Tú ya no _vives_ en esta habitación tampoco, te lo recuerdo! ¡Y además el baúl de Fred hasta hace dos días no estaba aquí! —gritó nuevamente, apoyada contra la pared porque el dolor se había intensificado, y la sangre bombeaba con fuerza sobre su sien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Hermione? —quiso saber George, sin amagar a levantarse del suelo, o siquiera abrir los ojos.

—¡Entré al cuarto, claro! Si tú tienes derecho a ir y revisar mis cosas sin permiso, ¿por qué no tendré derecho yo de venir a esta habitación si, además de ti, fue mi novio quien vivió gran parte de su vida en ella? ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de responder qué diablos hace el baúl de Fred aquí, si estaba en su apartamento del Callejón Diagon?

—Pasé por allí y quise traerlo. ¿Te jode? No lo mires —exclamó con agresividad, tratando de incorporarse para quedar sentado sobre la alfombra. Al abrir los ojos, notó que Hermione lloraba y se maldijo a si mismo por tratarla de esa manera. Él no era así, y mucho menos con ella—. Yo... lo lamento, no era mi intención...

—Calla, George, y haz algo productivo. Saca la maldita lona de esa cama —le mandó a hacer, y el pelirrojo sonrió involuntariamente al recordar a una niña de 11 años que le hacía la vida imposible a Ron en el colegio.

—Como usted ordene, madre —se burló con un guiño, a lo que ella resopló. Apuntó a la cama con su varita, y lo que la cubría desapareció al instante—. ¿Quieres llevarte algo de él?

—¿Cómo dices? —se extrañó Hermione, prestándole poca atención. La cama había acaparado todos sus sentidos. Tantos recuerdos tenía de esa habitación, y ver la cama de colcha azul que siempre había resaltado sobre la verde de su hermano, le había calado hondo. Tantas tardes... tantas noches... Era el lugar donde más cosas habían pasado en su relación. Su confesión de amor, su primer beso, su primera vez...

—... baúl. ¿Me estás escuchando, Hermione? —quiso saber, chasqueando los dedos frente a su rostro para devolverla a la realidad.

—No, lo siento, George. ¿Qué decías? —preguntó, y el gemelo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que si quieres llevarte algo de lo que tiene en su baúl.

—Ah... sí, aunque... ¿qué planeabas hacer con sus cosas, su ropa, y demás? —se interesó con curiosidad, poniéndose en cuclillas para abrir el baúl de Fred.

—No lo sé, lo único en lo que pensé fue que quizá querrías sus calzoncillos —bromeó, y rió con facilidad al ver que la castaña enrojecía hasta la médula al escuchar eso.

—¡George! —gritó.

—¿Qué? ¿O acaso me dirás que jamás se te quedó uno en tu habitación? —insistió.

—Calla, que Ginny creyó que era de Ron —admitió con las mejillas ardiendo, y no pudo más que sonreír a la par del pelirrojo por los recuerdos... Tantas cosas había vivido en esa casa con Fred, y jamás las había aprovechado tanto como debería haber hecho.

—Venga, que si mamá entra y nos ve revisando las cosas de Fred, se va a querer apropiar de todo lo que vea —la apuró George, y ambos sonrieron.

Hermione abrió el baúl y un par de cosas cayeron al suelo; se notaba que habían apilado las cosas de cualquier forma. La chica esperaba ver las cosas que encontraría en un baúl normal de colegio, o cosas como las que ella misma había llevado en su bolso, cosas de Harry y Ron, mientras viajaban por todo el país buscando los horcruxes. Le llamó bastante la atención ver su varita en primer plano. Estaba arriba de todo, sobre un par de capas mal dobladas, y un oso de peluche rosa. Con el entrecejo fruncido, interrogó a George con la mirada.

—Lo compró mientras estabas "de viaje" con Ronnie y Potty, supongo que te lo iba a dar después de la guerra.

—Oh... —fue lo único que salió de su garganta, y se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos. Una lágrima cayó dentro del baúl, y mojó un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Hermione lo sacó, lo abrió, y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas cayeran sobre él. "_Esto es lo que abrazaba cada noche que no pasaba contigo, Herms; espero que le encuentres el mismo uso... te amo. Fred_". No lo pensó dos veces para guardárselo en el pequeño bolsillo del _short_ muggle que estaba usando. Demasiadas notas en un día.

—¿Encontraste algo? —quiso saber George, mirando por la ventana.

—Creo que mejor vuelvo después... Y quédate con el oso aquí dentro; Ginny no se detendría hasta saber quién me lo regaló, y no me siento con ganas de explicarle sobre el tema —dijo sin hacer ninguna pausa, y se fue de la habitación sin dejar que el pelirrojo pudiera responderle.

No esperó siquiera a entrar a la habitación que compartía con la joven, y estar a resguardo de miradas lastimosas, para que sus lágrimas salieran con más fuerza de sus ojos,. Las cosas que ocurrían hacían que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido, y la hacían sentir más viva y culpable que nunca... Culpable, justamente, de estar viva.


End file.
